The Grass is Greener
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: As Zangetsu begins to sink into a sea of despair, Sode no Shirayuki comes to the rescue! There is always hope, no matter where you look. A SodeZan story.


Due to popular demand, here is another SodeZan story! Please enjoy those who love this pairing and fan base!

This story involves Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu-both in spirit mode and having a friendship to romantic relationship…Please, no flamers.

Warning: May have angst, Japanese swear words, and obviously, romantic interests.

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.

The Grass is Greener

"Zangetsu! Oh, Zangetsu!" yelled the spirit in white. She was searching for Zangetsu in the inner world of buildings.

Ever since their first encounter, Sode no Shirayuki felt calm and happy around him. More overjoyed than when she was with her master, Rukia Kuchiki! She was unsure how her new friend felt towards her, but she knew she would find out eventually; Zangetsu seemed to wanted things to run naturally. Even relationships. But her patience was at a limit…

"Where are you?"She skipped from building to building, trying to find a spot of black on a horizon of blue skies. Today, she'd determine how Zangetsu's feelings were to herself.

"…Over here." The voice she admired echoed behind her. She turned her head and smiled.

There he was, standing on a pole in the middle of a hallow skyscraper. He was elegant no matter how she looked at him. From the perpetual motion of his body, hair, and outfit to the eyes behind the orange glasses that reflected his hard but caring personality to all. Usually, he would give a grin and rush to the Yuki-onna, happy to see her. However, his smile was not visible from his face, a look of angst and, possibly, worried expression was there.

"Zangetsu…?" She asked, concerned. 'What is wrong? Why are you upset?'

"…Why are you here, Sode no Shirayuki?" his face did not change as he spoke.

"I came to visit you, like always. Shall we spar or speak? Or would you rather-?" she was cut off.

"Neither thank you. Please leave." His voice grew cold enough to cause the snow woman to shiver.

"Nani? Zangetsu? Are you okay?" She approached the man garbed in black.

"Please go away. Go back to your inner world." The tone went darker, harsher…

"…Zan…Zangetsu? Is there something bothering you? Would you like to talk-?"

"Sode no Shirayuki!" he shouted in a cold voice. "Leave at once or I will see to that you will leave by force from Getsuga Tensho!" The man's voice seemed to have shaken the buildings! The woman in white gripped her sleeve afraid of his sudden temper towards her.

'Does our friendship mean nothing to you, Zangetsu?' she thought, trying to hold back the tears.

"Please…" Zangetsu stated, starting to calm down. "Please, just go." He spoke again, this time in a sad tone. "I don't want you near me anymore…It's for the best."

Sode no Shirayuki silently gasped. 'Trying to sever our friendship?! I won't let you!' "I'm sorry; I won't."

She slowly walked to the man in black and took his hand. "Tell me what is bothering you, Zangetsu."

"…" He gripped her hand and jumped off the pole. "Kurosaki Ichigo…" he began.

"Your wielder?" she asked in confusion. "Is he somehow upsetting you???"

"Ie…" he answered. "Not him. Oh…Shimatta! It's his Hollow! The Hollow is the source of my despair!"

"But there is no rain," she responded "to make you sad! What is the Hollow-?" again, she was interrupted.

"The world is in a distraught state because of "Hichigo" as he claims to be! I loathe him! He causes Ichigo so much pain…what is worse, is that I can't console him! That Hollow has took away his rational thought and has a strangle hold on the boy! What can I do? Absolutely nothing until my time has come!"

Sode no Shirayuki's eyes widened with fear. "… "My time has come"?"

Zangetsu sighed with sadness. "The Hollow gets stronger as Ichigo uses it more and more. I can no longer hear his voice…I haven't seen his spirit here in months…and now," he clasped her hands. "…I could barely here yours. That's why I didn't respond to you immediately, Sode no Shirayuki."

The snow woman began to feel pity. "If the user doesn't communicate with the zanpaku-to sooner or later, it will become silent for who knows how long. But I will always be here for you, just like Ichigo Kurosaki."

"But Sode no Shirayuki…" he retaliated in a sorrowful voice. "The Hollow is getting stronger. I don't want to lose you in such a pitiful way…Therefore, it's best we go our separate ways right now. You are quite precious to me. To allow such a fate to happen…It's too much to bear! I'd rather part with you like so than let Hichigo have the satisfaction of spiriting you away from me!" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was in a deep depression!

"Oh Zangetsu." She embraced him, tears rolling down her eyes. "…Don't be afraid of that Hollow. That will only grant him joy and pleasure. Please…please let me be with you to the end."

"…" He was speechless. He too was shedding tears at the fact that he had shouted at his beloved.

"Please forgive me for being rash and harsh to you. I didn't want you to suffer with me…"

"Really? Those who love each other should stick together through thick and thin. At least, that is what Senbonzakura told me once."

"Ah, shimatta! Sode no Shirayuki…I can't offer you anything else but myself…this world creates more hallow buildings as the Hollow grows stronger…"

"May Hichigo go to Hell! Zangetsu, you still have a grasp in this realm. May I show you something?"

Zangetsu nodded and took her hand. The two zanpaku-to spirits began to dive toward the ground.

Zangetsu was puzzled. "What is it you wanted to show me?" They landed to the ground. "Well, what is it?"

Sode no Shirayuki smiled and pointed to his feet. "That. This shows you still have some control. And with my help, I will make sure you get all your strength back."

It was a patch of grass. Zangetsu recalled a forest once existed before the death of Masaki Kurosaki and Hichigo took over, but that was a long time ago.

"Don't you see, Zangetsu?" she placed her hands on his shoulders. "As long as you hope, you can still change the fate of this world, your fate…and…and of course…" she blushed, unable to continue.

Zangetsu gave a warm smile and tilted her chin. "…The fate of our relationship?"

"H-hai…" she blushed more violently, never being so close to her love, Zangetsu…

The greenery slightly increased, more sprouts came from the mounds of earth, showing the Heavy Moon Cutter's confidence was being slowly restored. Of course, the sprouts grew a bit bigger and taller the moment Zangetsu shared a kiss with Sode no Shirayuki.

She was shocked; she finally knew how he felt toward herself. "Z…zangetsu…?"

Through his opaque glasses, she could tell his eyes were no longer full of sorrow, but happiness.

He chuckled, "Oh please, accept my feelings." He stroked her silver and white hair and pressed her against his chest, the black mixing in with the white fabric.

"Yes, I will." She hugged him. "That is, only if you accept mine." Zangetsu agreed with her…

And they kissed again.

The grass grew greener as the trees grew their leaves from the love of the two zanpaku-to…

The End

Good? Bad? Let us know what you think, SodeZan fans! Again, no flamers! Bulk reviews are appreciated!


End file.
